


Romance is Ridiculous (But We Like A Little Anyway)

by Jade_Waters



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Seduction, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Waters/pseuds/Jade_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Especially the Lies (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1109150). Not necessary to read that one, but might add a little to this one.</p><p>Dr. Bashir isn't one to wait around for what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance is Ridiculous (But We Like A Little Anyway)

It was exactly this type of situation that had ruined politicians the quadrant over. ‘Council Member Discovered In Locker Room With Young Man’ or ‘Senator Caught With Handsome Youth in Bathroom’ were ordinary scandals. Garak had personally engineered such humiliating ends for several Cardassian leaders.  
  
 _Fortunately_ , Garak considered as Julian sank to his knees in front of him, _my career has already been ruined._  
  
He should have known better — the doctor was not a patient man.  At their first lunch after their late night tryst, the doctor had dropped several implied invitations — subtle enough, “What are you doing Friday?” sorts of questions. But Garak had had to tell him on no uncertain terms that his interpretation of his beloved _Romeo & Juliet_ was clearly flawed — there was no fated romance, only foolish children defying the wishes of the State (embodied by the parents, of course).  It was a clunky refusal, but Julian took the hint and dropped it.  
  
Or at least, Garak had thought he’d dropped it, until Julian had called him to the infirmary well past the Promenade’s closing time.  Also, conspicuously, during Odo’s four hour liquid phase.  Everything had been dark and quiet as Garak slipped into the doctor’s office.  Julian had been sitting at his desk running some scans, looking almost entirely innocent.  “An unusual hour to call, don’t you think, doctor?”  
  
Julian had looked up with a bashful grin, “Yes, well, I hope I didn’t wake you.  See, I was just going over our inventory when I realized I could really use your help with some of the Cardassian drugs. I’m just not that familiar with their uses.” The doctor had handed him a PADD with a list of Cardassian medical supplies and questions. “If you could just take a peek in the supply closet and see if you could answer some of my questions... Sorry, but you’re the only Cardassian on the station.”  
  
“I don’t see why this couldn’t wait until morning,” Garak had answered even as he let himself be led over to the closet.  Bashir opened the door and the lights clicked on, revealing a rather spacious storage room.    
  
The doctor had grinned again, said, “Please,” and ducked back into his office.  Garak sighed, but got to work.  What _had_ he been reduced to, anyway?  
  
Not twenty minutes later, the door had clicked shut, and Garak had spun around only to find Julian looking rather devious.  “Oh, no,” he muttered.  
  
“Oh, no?” Bashir had asked as he stepped closer, “Would you have preferred someone else?”  The human was practically preening — all too pleased his plan had worked.  
  
“I’d have preferred to be in my quarters, asleep. _Alone_ ,” Garak bit out.  
  
Julian didn’t buy it.  He herded Garak until his back hit the wall, then pressed in close, nose to nose.  “There’s nothing to worry about — no one else has the code to this closet: I changed it this afternoon.  No one’s spying on my medical supplies.  If you’re that concerned, I’m sure you’re carrying that little device you had last time.”  
  
Garak tried to meld with the wall, but it wasn’t working.  He could smell Julian, his mind flooded with memories of the first time.  But he was not in control here and he was not going to do this right now with this man. He closed his eyes tight. The doctor didn’t touch him though, just stood too close, let their breath mingle between them.  After a moment, he whispered, “Please... I want to taste you.  Please let me do this.”    
  
For some ridiculously illogical reason, Garak opened his eyes.  Julian’s genuine, hazel eyes begged all on their own.  Garak groaned and looked away but it was too late. He slipped the signal jamming device out of his pocket and activated it.  The doctor placed his hands against Garak’s chest and leaned in, kissed him swiftly.  When he pulled back, Garak said, “I’ve destroyed men with situations exactly like this.”  
  
Julian caught the sadness in his voice. “I’m not going to -” He frowned.  Garak could tell that ‘hurt you‘ were the next words on Julian’s tongue, but the doctor was clever enough to know his cynical friend would only laugh, and so he held them in.  His eyes flicked down, then back up, full of humor, “Don’t worry, I’m a doctor.”  
  
Garak couldn’t help by smile. They kissed, Garak’s hands guiding Julian’s face so they fit together just right.  Julian let him control the kiss, let him deepen it. He kissed along the doctor’s jaw, bit down when he reached the soft throat.  Julian groaned like he wanted to come right then, let his weight press against Garak.  Then, there, the doctor, in full uniform dress, sank down in front of him, eyes locked on his both promising and pleading.  
  
Julian ran warm hands up and down Garak’s thighs before leaning in slowly, gently placing a kiss on the bulge in the tailor’s trousers.  Garak laced fingers through his hair and tugged him back.  He was breathing hard but he wasn’t sure if that was from anticipation or anxiety.  “I don’t want -” he started, but Julian nuzzled his arm, licked.    
  
“It’s alright,” he cooed, “I know you don’t trust me. I understand.  I’m just asking for this one chance.  Please.  Let me do this for you.  I want to give this to you.”  
  
Garak took a deep breath.  There was no reason to be afraid of the doctor.  If he wanted to betray Garak, he had a thousand other means, years of medical records.  He would not use this against him.  Garak knew that, but he could never be certain.  
  
“What is it that has you so worried?” Julian asked.  He didn’t sound frustrated or impatient, or even all that surprised.  
  
“Once,” Garak started, “I was in your place and a Romulan senator was in mine.  Just before he would have climaxed, I cut his femoral artery.  He screamed, but the guards only thought — well.  I watched him bleed out, green so dark it was black.”  It wasn’t true, or at least it hadn’t happened like that, or it hadn’t actually scarred him — who could say? The point was the concern written all over Julian’s face.  
  
“Would you like to disarm me?” Julian offered in entire sincerity.  Garak was perpetually amazed at how easy it was to play the young doctor.  He was so clever some of the time, and other times so gullible.  Garak suspected, however, that above all, Julian didn’t mind being played so much as long as Garak was the one doing the playing.  
  
The Cardassian shook his head, “No, I don’t think that will be necessary. But perhaps you could... Take off your shirt.”  
  
Julian smirked but complied, quickly shucking his jacket and shirt.  He made a show of having no weapons on him from the waist up, so Garak gave him an approving smile. “If you want me to take off my trousers, too, you really don’t need another story — you can just ask,” Julian teased.  
  
“But where would the fun in that be?” Garak returned, a bit of laughter in his eyes. He ran his fingers through Julian’s hair, enjoying the strange curls.  
  
A softness touched the humor in Julian’s eyes and melted it into affection.  “Give me your hand,” he murmured, gently pulling it around.  He kissed the back of Garak’s hand, then turned it over and kissed the palm.    
  
The spy’s breath caught.  He stood perfectly still, eyes fixed on the human kneeling before him.  This was new, unexpected — Garak didn’t know what to do.  Julian kissed his palm again, trailed kisses up to his wrist, licked at his pulse, then kissed back down to his finger tips. His red lips touched each finger in turn, then pulled the tip of his middle finger into his mouth.  The human sucked gently — such a soft, small action, yet it lit his nervous system on fire. No one had done this to him before.  Julian sucked the finger farther into his mouth, pulled back, then down again.  “Oh...” Garak breathed.  
  
Julian released the finger, kissed the palm again as he looked up, eyes questioning.  This was so much, too much.  Not sex, not fucking.  Intimacy.  Terrifying.  “Oh,” he said again, “Oh, my.”    
  
“Ok?” Julian asked, even as he moved back to mouth at his fingers.  
  
Mesmerized, wide-eyed, Garak whispered, “Yes.”  He curled his fingers under the doctor’s chin, ran his thumb over those lips.  “You want to?”  
  
“Yes,” he answered.  
  
Persuaded, manipulated, _seduced_ , Garak felt himself nod, felt himself give permission.  On one level, he was screaming at himself for his idiotic bout of romanticism.  On another, answering level, he felt if death or humiliation were to come from this, surely there were worse ways to go.    
  
That second voice won out as Bashir moved his hands back to the tailor’s thighs, up, up, and deftly liberated his erection.  With hands as stereotypically steady as one might expect from a surgeon, Julian lifted his cock and his balls free from his clothes.  Slowly, his gaze flicking back up to Garak’s and then back to the ridged, dark gray cock in his hands, Julian leaned in.  “Lovely,” the human said, the breath of the word puffing over his aching head.  Garak threaded his fingers back through Julian’s hair and the doctor took the hint.    
  
He licked.  Just the tip at first, then down the length.  He kissed his way back up.  Wet kisses.  Garak groaned, let his head tip back and his eyes look away.  Fuck it all if he did die like this, it was fantastic.  He felt Julian’s warm, wet mouth encircle the head, his tongue swirl around it.  As he sucked, Garak couldn’t stop his hips from twitching forward, seeking more.  Julian didn’t complain, but his hand came up to press his hips back against the wall as he worked.  He took as much of Garak in as he could, his nose nearly to Garak’s navel, then pulled back to the tip.  Again, with tongue this time.  Every movement was slow and gentle, not a hint of teeth.  As unthreatening as a blowjob could possibly be.  Garak let himself live in the moment.  
  
After a few minutes, Julian pulled back, his hand replacing his mouth, stroking slowly up and down.  As Garak opened his eyes to see why the change, Julian said, “You taste quite different from a human.”  
  
“Oh?” Garak asked, curious.    
  
“Mhm, less salty.”  
  
Garak smiled, “That’s funny. I hope — it’s not unpleasant, is it?”  One could not be expected to be as articulate while being blown by a pretty doctor as one was under ordinary circumstances.  
  
Julian smiled back, “Not at all.  Would you like me to keep going?”  
  
“Definitely!”  As the human’s mouth slid back down his cock, Garak made some truly embarrassing noises, but couldn’t give less of a damn who heard.  Julian sped up a bit, sucked a little harder.  He was _very_ clever, and had no trouble figuring out what Garak liked best.  Extra tongue just along his ridge’s edge, more pressure on the head, and oh, yes, the full heat of that mouth wrapped around him, as far as it could go.  Garak heard himself panting, “Yes, like that. Oh, yes.”    
  
It was wonderful, truly.  Garak hadn’t allowed anyone this close to him in... Decades, at least.  But he still wanted some control, still needed to create his own certainty. Fingers curled in Julian’s hair, he tugged the human back, wrapped one hand around his own cock.  “Not that I have any complaints, my dear, but I would like...”  
  
“Yes?” Julian asked.  His lips were that swollen shade of red again, such a fascinating allusion to violence that Garak found it hard to look at anything else.  
  
“Allow me,” he finally answered.  He pressed the tip of his cock to Bashir’s lips, commanded, “Open,” and pushed in.  Julian kept his eyes locked on Garak’s face.  Watching, listening, trusting.  The spy thrust carefully in and out a few times just to see that Julian would cooperate.  Then he pulled out, Garak’s hand in the doctor’s hair holding him still. “You want my cock, is that right, human?”  
  
Julian swallowed, licked his lips as he noticed the change in Garak’s demeanor, “Yes, sir,” he replied.  
  
“Where do you want it?”  Garak slowly dragged his hand up and down the shaft, taunting.  “Tell me.”  
  
“In my mouth, please, sir.”  Julian was quite a talented beggar, and quick, too.  
  
“I’m not convinced that you really _love_ my cock enough to deserve it,” Garak continued to tease.    
  
“I do!” the doctor spluttered, “I mean, I — how can I prove it, sir?”  
  
The Cardassian smiled, predatory as he tilted Julian’s head too far back, leaned down to kiss his mouth.  The human kissed back, always starving for contact.  He whined as Garak pulled just out of reach, but he ignored Julian and said, “You will take all of it.  I will fuck your throat and you will choke on me, and when I come, you will swallow.  Do you understand?”  
  
Julian’s pupils were blown wide, leaving his eyes dark and hungry.  He nodded a bit, “Yes, sir.  I -” he bit his lip, “I’ve never deep throated before, I’m not sure...”  
  
Forever honest, Garak thought.  He stroked Julian’s hair, kissed him softly.  “I’ll help you.”  Straightening back up, he said, “Relax.”  Garak tilted Julian’s head into the right position, then instructed, “Now, stick out your tongue and press it flat down. Good, that’s it, my dear.”  Garak pushed in, holding still when Julian looked uncomfortable, then pulling back slightly before pushing forward again.  The doctor gagged, Garak held still, gave him time to adjust.  Julian was a quick study, and before long Garak told him, “Take a deep breath, my dear,” and pushed all the way in.  The sensation was nearly overwhelming, the pressure, the heat, the muscles flexing around him.  Marvelous.  
  
After a few seconds, Garak pulled all the way out, relishing Julian’s gasp as he could breathe again.  Then in again.  Garak groaned this time, and the next.  Julian quickly grew comfortable, finding the right moments to inhale and adding his tongue back into the mix.  It was remarkable, and Garak may have said so out loud.    
  
Garak fucked Julian’s throat raw.  He sped up, thrust in and out in smooth, hard strokes.   Julian moaned around him.  One hand wrapped around Garak’s thigh, holding on, the other found its way up to Garak’s balls and was soon rubbing, stroking, tugging at them, too.  The human’s eyes had squeezed shut, but now relaxed, long lashes over tan and flushed cheeks — he looked serene even with his mouth stuffed full of cock.  Garak couldn’t understand how anyone could be so comfortable letting someone else take control, putting their life in someone else’s hands.  It wasn’t ignorance, not even naivety, at least not here.  Why?  Why did Julian let him do these things to his body?  He groaned loud as he tried to push ever-deeper into Julian’s throat and the muscles spasmed around him.  “I’m going to come,” he said as he pulled back enough to let Julian breathe, then pushed deep again.  When Julian swallowed, Garak tipped over the edge, crying out, fingers ripping at Julian’s hair — it must have hurt, but the doctor only swallowed again, and again, taking everything Garak gave him until at last, the Cardassian fell back against the wall, breathing hard, slipping free of Julian’s mouth.    
  
The human was breathing hard too, catching his breath, but he still leaned forward to carefully, gently lick Garak’s cock clean, kissed it until Garak tucked it away.  The spy slid down the wall, exhausted and spent, until he sat with Julian kneeling between his sprawled out legs. He would be so easy to kill right now.  Defenseless.  
  
But Julian didn’t even try to murder him.  Only leaned in and kissed him, chaste, lips to lips.  Nose to nose, they stared at one another, Julian pleased, Garak in awe.  At last, Garak whispered, “Come here, my dear.”  He turned the human around and pulled him close, chest to back, his arms wrapped around the human.  He kissed at Julian’s back, listened to the sharp little inhale as he bit at the unprotected skin between his neck and shoulder.  He pulled Julian down until his head rested against Garak’s shoulder, neck fully exposed.  He kissed and licked and bit, memorizing each of Julian’s responses.  Meanwhile, his hands roamed down, undid Julian’s pants, and slipped inside.  “So hard for me,” he murmured into that salty human skin.  
  
“Please,” Julian panted, his voice ragged, “Oh, God! Yes.”  He thrust into Garak’s touch, responded to everything like a harp being plucked.      
  
“Not God,” Garak said as he stroked the human at a quick, steady rhythm, “Just plain, simple, Garak.”  As he bit hard at his neck, Julian came, arching his back as he shouted, before finally going limp, a puddle in his lap.  
  
He let the human rest, traced Cardassian letters into his skin with his fingers as they lay together.  “That was quite a clever trap, for such an honest, innocent doctor,” he murmured after a while.  
  
“Mmm, I’m full of surprises,” Julian teased sleepily.  
  
“You made up an entire survey of real medical questions.”  
  
“It had to be good enough for you,” Julian said, as though it were obvious, as though Garak were worth such trouble.  
  
Garak rested his forehead against Julian’s skull, dark curls still damp.  Every breath was full of the smell of him.  “Why would such a clever, pretty thing like you, after flying so far from home, why would you choose to land on this godforsaken island?”  
  
He sounded so melancholy as he spoke that Julian turned in his arms to see his face.  He looked for a long time before he answered, “Maybe I ran away.  Maybe I wanted some forsaken place.  To hide. Or find adventure. Or show off.  To escape.  And when I landed here, I found others who didn’t fit where they’d come from either, whether we knew it or not.  And now...” Julian gingerly brought his fingers up to brush along Garak’s jaw, touching their noses together, “Now we’ve put some of our broken pieces together.”  
  
The spy gave him a small, sad smile.  “Such a romantic.”  
  
Julian smiled, impish, “You like that about me.”  
  
“So presumptuous, too!” Garak said in mock-dismay, even as that sly smile returned.    
  
“I am certainly that,” the human admitted, and stole a kiss from the Cardassian.  It was brash and playful, Garak could feel the smile tugging at his lips, a challenge.   Never one to let a challenge go unanswered, he returned the kiss, possessive and warm.  
  
When they parted, Garak said with too much poise, “Now, my dear, we do make quite a scene. I’d hate for any of your assistants to stumble upon us.”  
  
They stood, but as Julian went to put his uniform back together, Garak took it from him on impulse.  “Allow me,” he murmured.  He tugged the shirt and then the jacket back onto the human, covering one bit of brown skin at a time.  Then he straightened out the trousers and cuffs and collar, feeling surprisingly intimate as he transformed his Julian into Dr. Bashir.  At last he stepped back, gazing at the tall young man before him.  Julian kept oddly quiet for all of this, as if he sensed the weight of the moment.  Garak wondered again why this human wanted to get closer to that which so many other beings fled from.  From which, Garak thought, they were quite right to flee.  Still, whether it made sense or not, his presence felt like a warm soft light in his cold, dark exile, and for that Garak could feel nothing but gratitude and affection.  Just as Julian began to fidget, Garak said, all tailor once again, “After you, my dear,” and they left as though nothing had happened.  
  
Garak wondered, as he went back to his quarters, how long he’d have to wait for the doctor to spring another trap.  _But then_ , he thought, wearing a wolf’s grin, _perhaps it’s my turn to lay the trap._

_-End-_


End file.
